Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTWO
KTWO-TV is the ABC affiliate television station for most of the state of Wyoming. It is licensed to Casper owned by Silverton Broadcasting. The station broadcasts on digital channel 17, which redirects to former analog channel 2 via PSIP. It is also available on cable channels 6 and 706 (HD) on Bresnan Cable in Casper, as well as on the digital subcarrier of Cheyenne Fox affiliate KLWY and a network of UHF translators across the state. They lost their FTA (Free to Air) Satellite Uplink in September 2009 when former owner Equity Broadcasting went into Bankruptcy. KTWO also has carriage on Dish Network // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTWO-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit History KTWO signed on the air on March 1, 1957 as Wyoming's second television station. It was co-owned with Wyoming's oldest radio station, KTWO (AM 1030). As the only station in Casper, it aired programming from all three major networks, but was a primary CBS affiliate owing to its radio sister's long affiliation with CBS Radio. In 1978, KTWO-TV became a primary ABC affiliate; this was around the same time that ABC became the nation's highest rated network. In 1980, the CBS affiliation went to KGWC-TV, and KTWO became an ABC affiliate with a secondary NBC affiliation. In 1984, KFNB (now a satellite of KLWY) began carrying ABC, leaving KTWO with NBC. On August 28, 1987, KKTU signed on channel 33 as KTWO's satellite station in Cheyenne. In July 2005, KTWO was added to the Dish Network line up of channels for customers in the Casper area. Until recently, KTWO's programming had always originated from a studio on East Second Street in Casper. Its lone presence on the east side of Casper continued for many years until major retail development occurred in the early 1980s. Its present location shares operations with KFNB and KGWC on Skyview Drive. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTWO-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit Affiliation transition from NBC to ABC On September 1, 2003, NBC moved its affiliation from KTWO to KCWY. KTWO was planning on becoming an ABC affiliate before a change of ownership, but it had to wait until ABC's affiliation with KFNB expired in June 2004. During the interim period, KTWO operated as an independent station, but carried programming from Pax TV (now ION Television). KKTU, the Cheyenne satellite of KTWO, immediately switched from NBC to ABC and began branding itself as "ABC 8", after its position on the Cheyenne cable system. After reaching an agreement with KTWO, KFNB agreed to end its ABC affiliation early. In March 2004, KTWO officially became an ABC affiliate, KFNB obtained the Fox affiliation from K26ES and K26ES became an affiliate of UPN. KKTU changed its call sign to KDEV in 2005. On May 31, 2006, KTWO was sold by Equity Broadcasting Company to Silverton Media, headed by Barry Silverton. Equity retained ownership of KDEV and allowed KTWO to continue to operate it. KTWO later moved its ABC programming in Cheyenne to a low-powered repeater, KKTU-LP channel 40, after KDEV dropped ABC in favor of programming from RTN. On June 24, 2008, KKTU-LP changed its call letters to KDEV-LP, after KDEV changed its call sign to KQCK. In September 2009, KDEV dropped all ABC programming, and KTWO-TV was picked up on KLWY's digital subcarrier. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTWO-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit Translators *'K69DD' channel 69, Bondurant *'K47AD' channel 47, Cody *'K56BT' channel 56, Jackson *'K22CI' channel 22, Lander *'K61DX' channel 61, Laramie *'K12IS' channel 12, Lusk *'K21CV' channel 21, Rawlins *'K55BL' channel 55, Sheridan *'K13NZ' channel 13, Shoshoni *'K35CV' channel 35, Shoshoni http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTWO-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit On-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTWO-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit Current on-air staff *Briana Bermensolo - Good Morning Wyoming/Noon Anchor *Alan Holt - Morning & Noon Meteorologist *Jadiann Thompson - Weekday Anchor *Denise Pernula - Weekday Anchor *Chris Simmons - Meteorologist *Jack Nokes - Sports Anchor *Drew Douglas - Weekend Anchor/Reporter *Neema Vedadi - Weekend Anchor/Reporter *Corey White - Sports Director/Anchor *Andy Wontor - Reporter *Ophelia Young - Reporter *Christy Maska - Cheyenne Bureau Chief *Victoria Fregoso - Riverton Bureau Chief http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTWO-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit Past on-air staff *Pete Williams - now with NBC News *Susan Burke - now with KTWO Radio *Vicki Daniels - now with KTWO Radio *Robert Geha - now with KGWN TV in Cheyenne, WY *Andrew Kozak - now with KSNW in Wichita, KS *Blake Smith - now with KAKE TV in Wichita, KS *Adam Behrman - now with KBOI TV in Boise, ID *Eric Gardner - now with KOTA TV in Rapid City, SD *Mick Birge - now with the Cowboy State News Network *Frank Gambino - now with KTWO Radio *George Kay - retired *Jason Aubry -now with KKTV-TV in Pueblo, CO *Flint Adam - now with WZTV-TV in Nashville, TN *Corey Rose - now with KUSA-TV in Denver, CO *Matt Trezza - now with RT in Moscow, Russia *Kyle Gravlin - now with KIVI-TV in Boise, ID http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTWO-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTWO-TV&action=edit&section=8 edit Newscast titles *''K2 News'' (1990-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTWO-TV&action=edit&section=9 edit Station slogans *''Wyoming's News Team'' (1996-2000) *''Wyoming's News Leader'' (2000-present)